


The Journal

by HadleyJo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadleyJo/pseuds/HadleyJo
Summary: “Weasley!” She stopped suddenly, realizing that she was in the Forbidden Forest and so was he.“If you took me out here to dual so you wouldn’t lose points from Gryffindor...”
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Kudos: 46





	The Journal

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue this? Maybe? It would be smutty... maybe. I don’t know for sure.

Rose looked proud of herself, she had ahold of his journal; not that she’d ever go through it or want to know where his intrusive thoughts fell as he spilled them onto paper, but was simply teasing the Malfoy boy. She studied his reactions carefully, knowing full well when to stop pushing his buttons. “Give it back Weasley,” his pale skin was flushed, showing off pale pink cheeks. 

“Make me.” She teased, holding the book out to him and snatching it back when he tried to grab it. 

“Weasley I’m not playing with you, don’t be a fucking brat.” He spoke softly and let out a pained groan. 

“I am a brat.” Rose blushed at her own words, “And I’m not giving in without a fight.” 

“Weasley, I will blast your arse to the ground.” 

“No you won’t.” Rose took off, ducking off to the side and running, clutching the leather bound journal to her chest, “I’ve seen your aim at a moving target!” She called back to him, laughing to herself. 

She didn’t stop running, her mind wondering off just as fast as her legs. They’d been doing this fighting thing for years now, it wasn’t that she didn’t like him - he was just an easy target. He let her get away with it, she knew he could easily overpower her - in strength and magic. Not that she would ever actually admit that, but they tied in top for most classes and she’d seen him working out quite a bit; not because she was looking or anything because she’d never admit to that either. She also wouldn’t admit that she enjoyed fighting and pranking him to spend time with the blonde haired Slytherin. 

“Weasley!” She stopped suddenly, realizing that she was in the Forbidden Forest and so was he. 

“If you took me out here to dual so you wouldn’t lose points from Gryffindor...” 

“Oh Malfoy... we aren’t going to use wands,” She held the journal closer to her, “You forget I grew up with tons of cousins and we are not exactly benevolent.” 

“I am not physically fighting you.” 

“What’s wrong never wrestled a girl before?” 

“Weasley, I’m not going to accidentally hurt you and have your herd of cousins coming after me.” 

“They’ll never find out, what am I grass?” 

“Muggle slang, don’t know it.” 

“A tattletell, a stoolie, a rat-“

“I get it you little Weasel.” 

“So we’ve progressed from brat to Weasel now have we? You wouldn’t want me calling you Ferret now would you?” She watched his eyes darken, the normal shade of light grey was now as dark as charcoal. 

“Weasley, give it back now.” 

“I don’t think I will.” She took a step away from him, moving in a circle. “You’re gonna have to take it from me.” She giggled before continuing, “What kind of incriminating things are in this journal of yours?” She teased him again.

She didn’t have time to even turn the page before he tackled her to the ground and they landed with a soft thud on the forest floor. She clutched the journal to her chest, half hoping it would deter him from taking it. To her surprise he didn’t grab the journal, instead he grabbed her wrists and yanked them above her head, his body straddling hers just below the chest. 

Her breath caught a little, maybe from the situation or maybe from the weight of him on her. “Next time just hand it to me.” He went to move his hand and she gave him a grin when she went to grab at the journal. 

“Why are you so scared of me seeing what’s inside of there?” Rose whined, giving him the pouty face. 

“Don’t give me those eyes, I’m gonna let you go, but don’t you fucking dare.” He warned, but Rose’s attention was on him, or more specifically his pants area and his red face meant he was aware of the same thing she was. 

“I see someone has a fetish.” Rose whispered, giggling lightly, before blowing the hair out of her face that had been laying on her cheeks, which were equally red. 

He groaned, this time out of frustration. He picked himself up off of her and turned, probably to adjust himself “You’re a brat, Weasley.” 

“Well I mean - maybe.” Rose picked herself up from the ground, dusting off the leaves and small amounts of dirt off her shirt and pants. “Do I have anything on my back that I missed? Since you tackled me onto the ground?” 

He huffed, clearly annoyed, and placed his journal into his backpack - which he locked with a charm. Rose rolled her eyes at that. 

“Malfoy?” 

He slowly turned around, giving her nothing short of a death glare “What?” 

“Can you please get the debris I can’t reach off my back?” She gave him a mischievous look which warranted something that looked like confusion from him. 

He seemed reluctant, or maybe he was just embarrassed because she’d called him out. “Oh come on Malfoy, what are you scared of a little dirt? I don’t bite-“ she paused studying his face, “I mean unless you’re into-“ 

“Stop! Don’t say anything else.” His eyes were almost wild, savage even. 

“Have I flustered you yet Malfoy?” 

“My name is Scorpius.” He stepped closer to her, “Stop calling me Malfoy - you know it annoys me.” 

“Yes sir.” He looked as if she’d hit him. 

“Rose Weasley - I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but if you play this game just know I don’t lose.” He stepped closer and her heart raced as she looked up at him from under her lashes. 

“Who says I want you to lose?” She couldn’t help the smile that broke across her delicate features. 

Rose could see the confusion on his face, but that didn’t stop him from filling the space between the two of them the rest of the way. It didn’t stop him from touching cupping her cheek with his hand and pulling her up into a kiss. A kiss that knocked the wind out of Rose and stunned her all in one go. She couldn’t breathe, her entire body was radiating with something she couldn’t quite place and Scorpius Malfoy’s lips were as soft as silk and he smelled of amber, firewood, and lavender - it was all too much and had Rose quite intoxicated by time they pulled their lips apart. Both appeared stunned and both were out of breath. 

“So what’s so bad about the journal?” 

“It’s not a journal...” he paused and bit his swollen bottom lip, “it’s a sketch book.” 

“You draw?” 

“I dabble...” 

“Can I see?” 

He took in a deep breath, “I don’t know.. it’s not exactly something I show just anyone.” 

“Am I just anyone? Or do your random snogs count?” Rose chuckled a little, giving him a playful smirk. 

“I mean... don’t laugh if I show you?” He was fidgeting with the straps of his bag. 

“Mal-“ she stopped when her shot her a glare, “Scorp, I wouldn’t.”

He undid the bag, mumbled a charm she didn’t know and the journal fell open. He handed it to her, biting his bottom lip and looking slightly green in the face. Rose looked at the first few pages: a sketch of the Quidditch Field, sunrise or sunset over the Black Lake, a hippogriff eating something she couldn’t quite make out. “Scorp these are really quite good!” 

He kept his head down, his face redder than normal. Rose flipped the page, there was a single rose that was long stemmed and covered in prickles, each leaf was drawn so intricate and he’d even added water droplets coming off of them. The rose itself was beautifully drawn and almost fragrant on the pages, one of the leaves had begun to wilt and the shadows he’d added reflected that. She managed to tear her eyes away from the drawing to look at Scorpius, who was watching her out of the corner of his eyes. 

“Scorp?”

“Hmm?” 

“How long?” 

“Fourth year maybe?” 

“Why didn’t you-“ she was cut off by him, but this time it was his lips that stopped her from talking, it was soft and sweet. Gentle even. 

“I am now.” His voice was barely audible and she thought she heard it shake a little. 

“I’m glad I stole your journal.” 

“You’re still a brat.” 

“Only for you.” She smirked up at him as the realization worked its way up to his brain.


End file.
